The New Flat Mate
by roxel-destiel-klaine
Summary: Sherlock and John get a new flat mate and they both end of falling for this new girl but disaster strikes and all hell breaks loose. Slight Deathnote crossover but not enough to label it so. I suck at summaries but please read and review :D (rated M for possible mater chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Apartment 221 B was quite for once. Sherlock was busy playing with his microscope and John had his nose in the daily paper. The silence was broken when a small knock came at the always open door. Mrs. Hudson stood there with an unfamiliar girl. "Sorry but we are not taking any clients today," Sherlock said from his spot in the kitchen not even bothering to look up at his guest.

"Sherlock dear she's not a client; she's the person wanting to rent the flat upstairs. I figured it was only fair to bring her here to meet you boys so she knows what she's getting into." Watson being the gentleman that he is laid the paper down on the coffee table and stood to greet their guest, he offered his hand, "John Watson." Timidly she took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"Lea Amell. It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Watson. I do enjoy your blog about the world's second best consulting detective. It seems like you and Sherlock have a lot of excitement in your lives." Watson was thoroughly confused.

"Second best? You mean there's another one besides Sherlock?" She nodded but didn't say anything more on the subject. She looked over at Sherlock and said,

"To examine a specimen of that quantity and mass you need to use a carbon based solution not a lead one." She waved a small goodbye to John as she headed upstairs.

"Now boys behave yourselves. And Sherlock dear try not to shoot up anymore of my walls," Mrs. Hudson said as she turned to leave. Watson plopped back down on the couch and picked up his paper again but he couldn't hold focus on it. What Lea had said was nagging at him. "What did she mean second best consulting detective? You told me you were the only one," Watson finally asked.

"I am the only one. That girl is clearly crazy, carbon solution, pah," he scoffed

"Well she'd have to be. I don't know who in their right mind would want to live in a flat above you."

"Now think about that John, What does that say about you?" John chuckled and finally was able to go back to reading.

A Few days passed Sherlock and Watson had just gotten word about a new murder case that they were supposed to go look at in about an hour. John wondered if Lea had decided against moving into the flat. He hadn't seen her or even heard any sounds coming from overhead. What she had said had really been nagging at him so he decided while they wait for Lestrade to call he'd do some research. What he found was fascinating. "Sherlock look at this, it seems Miss Amell wasn't crazy after all. Apparently there is another consulting detective that goes by the name of L. He's world renowned and it says he's even solved over 100 cases worldwide. Hmm no picture available, this guy must be pretty good."

"Girl, L is a girl. And Dr. Watson if you really wanted to know more about me I only live upstairs. You mustn't stoop so low as to looking me up on the internet silly." Watson looked up from his computer and was baffled by what he saw. The timid, shy girl he had met a few days ago seemed long gone and in her place stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was dressed only in a purple button down shirt, her long blonde hair was loosely braided to the side, she wore no makeup but she certainly didn't need it. Watson collected himself and tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Now hold on a second. You said The L is a girl how would you know? No pictures are available of him."

"Honestly Watson if you spent more time trying not to stare at her chest, and failing miserably I might add, and listen she just told you that she herself is this detective L," Sherlock said. He finally looked up from his microscope, and studied the woman standing half naked in his apartment. "Is that my shirt?" she looked down as if she had forgotten what she was wearing.

"It could be. I found it in the dryer the other day."

"I've been looking all over for that shirt and I'd like it back now," he held out his hand and then peered back into his microscope.

"Sherlock you can't simple ask someone to remove their clothes even if they are yours to begin with," John said. Lea giggles and began unbuttoning the shirt; she stripped it off to reveal silky white skin and a perfect ten body. Underneath she wore only mini shorts and a purple lacey bra. John couldn't help but wonder if it was a matching set. At the thought his faced turned bright red as he watched her walk over to Sherlock and gently drape the shirt over his arm.

"Dr. Watson It's fine. The Shirt wasn't mine and it's only right that I give it back."

"Please call me John," he stammered trying even harder not to stare.

"John it is then," she smiled then walked over and planted herself on the couch next to him. Her silky thighs pressed up against his. "And to answer your early question, yes I am the Detective known as L."

"So does that mean you're here on a case?"

"Sadly no, I've been told to stay under the radar due to the fact that my identity was compromised and my life at stake in my last case. But it's simply far too boring not working. I figured living upstairs from the great Sherlock Holmes would surely be more fun but it seems you two are just as boring as the rest of the people on this planet," she hung her head and sighed John laughed,

"I do believe that's the first time I've heard someone call you boring," he said turning his attention to the man at the microscope. Sherlock didn't seem to be phased by the insult not did he even seem to hear it. Lea stood up and walked over to the darker haired man. She carefully draped one arm over his shoulder and the other on his wrist. Her chest was pressed firmly against his back and John couldn't help but feel jealous of Holmes. To be touched by something so lovely and not even notice. John watched as she moved her lips up to his ear. He could see her whispering something to him. She smirked then walked backed back over to John with a satisfied look on her face.

"John I'm utterly bored. You're about to start a new case right now correct? Please let me go," she pleaded. John couldn't say no to that face.

"I don't see why not."

"John the reason why not is because I'm the detective they are my cases. Why do you get to decide who tags along with us?" Sherlock had turned and now had his full attention on John. Before John could respond Lea piped up,

"Sherlock it might interest you to know that if I cannot sedate my boredom I'll just have to use you to have fun; for instance when I whispered that into your ear earlier I noticed your pulsed increased and you breathing staggered a bit. One of your turn on spots I'm guessing?" John swore he saw Sherlock's cheeks turn a lite color of pink.

"Fine we leaving in 15, with or without you," he said through gritted teeth. She smirked then kissed john on the cheek before exiting the flat.

As the trio arrived at the crime scene Lea smiled at Lestrade, "So good to see you again Greg."

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Amell."

"I told you last time call me Lea. See I told you I could get Sherlock to work with me."

"I'm quite impressed. I didn't think anyone could get Holmes to do something he didn't want to."

"Well you should know by now Greg I'm not just anyone."

"Would you two stop your mindless banter and tell me what we're dealing with Lestrade," Holmes interjected his voiced laced with annoyance. Clearly the fact that he was basically being blackmailed wore at his nerves. John chuckled quietly to himself.

When the trio arrived back at the flat Sherlock was clearly disappointed that the case had been a complete bore as he put it. Lea followed them back to their flat and was now making tea in the kitchen humming a quiet tune to herself. She smiled as she opened the fridge to look for something. John had never seen someone smile while looking into their fridge. Last time John had looked in there, there had been a severed head and a bag of toes. She came from the kitchen and leaned over to place his tea and biscuit in front of him and John couldn't help but look down her shirt, he was a man after all. She looked at him and smiled then walked over to where Sherlock had perched himself in the chair. She tried handing him the tea but Sherlock wasn't paying attention John was about to say something about how rude he was being but he watched as Lea took Sherlock's hands and formed them around the cup and saucer. She was purely brilliant, the only person he'd seen to get Sherlock to do anything she willed. She walked over to the window and opened it stepping out onto the balcony. John was hoping he would get more of a chance to talk to her but when he looked out the window he saw she was clearly in thought. She had scared him for a moment when he looked around the corner he saw her sitting on the railing her legs dangling over the edge. He opened his laptop and began writing about the "case" tonight. Before he was about to post he reread through it and realized most of it was about the woman sitting out on his balcony and not the case. He had talked about how her skin was the color of ivory and how he wished he could touch it to see if it felt like it. He shook his head and deleted the whole thing. He looked down at the clock on the screen; it read 12:01 am. John had forgotten he had to work tomorrow and needed at least some rest so he closed the computer down and headed towards his bedroom.

When Sherlock finally came out of his mind palace he realized he had a half empty cup of tea in his hand. He didn't remember drinking it or how he had come to have it but he finished it never the less. He heard a rustling out of the balcony and turned to see the source of the noise. He saw his new neighbor sitting there gazing up at the stairs a lost yet sad look on her face. Sherlock looked around the room for John but noticed his bedroom door was closed. He stood up and walked over to the window, "Don't you have your own place?" She seemed too deep in thought to have heard him but Sherlock was not one to be ignored when he was talking. He stepped out onto the balcony and stood in beside her, "I said don't you have a place of your own?" It took her a moment to realize he was talking to her but she responded,

"Yes I do. But being here feels more warm plus," she looked up, "I don't have a place like this to come and think. I'm sorry Sherlock." Sherlock looked at her again her eyes were slightly red and bloodshot like she had been crying out here. An ache pulled at Sherlock's heart, he had been in there this whole time and she had been out here crying all alone. He now felt bad about his earlier harsh words.

"It's perfectly alright you have nothing to be sorry for," he mumbled.

"I just like being here, with you and John. I've never had friends before I don't know if we're there yet but you're the closest I've ever come," she turned her gaze from Sherlock and looked back up at the stars. Sherlock looked up at them to and slide down onto the floor beside her. The two of them sat there like that, staring up at the stars. No words were said but none needed to be spoken. Finally she flung her legs back over the ledge and onto the balcony. She offered her hand to Sherlock to help him up, "Come on we can't stay out here all night we'll catch our death." Sherlock took hold of her hand and pulled himself up. Sherlock helped her back into the flat and lead her to the door. "Thank you for a wonderful night Mr. Holmes, you sure know how to show a girl a good time," she giggled and lifted herself up to kissed his cheek. Sherlock felt his cheek grow warm at her kiss. He watched as she silently exited the flat and went upstairs. Sherlock stood there in the door way in shock. Why was he behaving this way, what was this woman doing to him? It was with a racing mind he headed towards his bedroom for the night. He lay in bed listening to see if he could hear her footsteps on the floor above him but the flat was quiet, except for the light snores coming from John's room. Sherlock closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

When Sherlock woke up the apartment was quiet again no sound was heard. He sat up and slid his feet to rest on the floor. He looked across the room to the clock on the wall. It was 8:37am. Wow Sherlock couldn't remember a time when he'd slept that long. He grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed and headed towards the kitchen to work on his experiment.

What had seemed like only minutes had turned into hours. When he looked up he saw John perched on the couch his attention directed towards his computer, Sherlock turned his attention to outside where the street lights were just coming on. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to look to see If Lea was on her way down.

"Sherlock, John I need your help," she said. She looked frazzled. John jumped up, "Lea what's wrong?"

"No time to explain will you help me or not?" John looked over at Sherlock who nodded then rushed towards his bedroom to put some clothes on. The three of them hailed a cab to wherever it was they were going. Lea said nothing more as to why she needed their help but she looked whiter than normal and scared half to death. She fidgeted with the loose string on her jacket. She didn't strike John as the type to be nervous so where ever they were going something big must be going down. When the cab stopped he saw a familiar scene, cop cars and a tapped off crime scene. Lestrade stood there waiting for them. Why had he not called Sherlock for this case why had he called Lea?

"I didn't expect you to bring those two," he said as the trio exited the cab.

"Lestrade If this is him again I'm too close. I need a second opinion because I can't trust myself. Now show me what we talked about on the phone," Lea said.

"Right I guess I see your point. Follow me," he led them inside the building up to the fourth floor. There was a dead man leaned up against the wall and on the wall was written a message in blood. _Nevermore L Nevermore can you hide from me; I will always find you- Kira. _

Sherlock was quite for once assessing everything in the room. John was looking at Lea who was now white as a sheet, her face drained of any color and life. John realized this was the longest he had seen Sherlock go without telling everyone what they didn't know.

"Thank you Lestrade for showing me this. You already know who your killer is, I mean he left his name but I don't think finding him will be so easy," Lea turned to leave. But John grabbed her arm,

"You're just walking away from this case because you think this Kira will be hard to find? I thought you were a better detective than that."

"John I know he'll be hard to find I spent two years in Japan trying to track him down. You don't know anything about him while I know almost everything so trust me when I say yes he will be hard to find," her words came out more harsh than she had meant. "I'm sorry John, but you have no idea what he's capable of," she turned her attention to Lestrade, "I will be looking for him Greg so don't give up on me." She walked out of the apartment. John looked at Sherlock, "So what can you tell us?"

"Well from the way the wounds were made they were all self-inflicted, so my question is how did the killer get this man to cut himself up and write a message in blood then stab himself. Couldn't have been at gun point seeing as how most humans would rather just dye that way than bleed to death at their own hands. Lestrade you clearly know something about this and that is why you called Detective L instead of me but she's not here anymore so tell me what you know," Sherlock deduced.

"Well the Kira case is top secret information all I know is he was mostly based in Japan but it seems he's come here. I don't know any more than that." Sherlock turned to leave.

"Well it looks like I'll have to ask someone who might know. Lestrade we'll be in touch," then Sherlock turned to leave. John followed after him after waving a goodbye to Greg. John knew there were two people that would possibly know about this Kira, Lea and Mycroft and based on the direction their cab was headed he knew they were going to see the later. John knew that Sherlock had to be very interested in this case or he would not be turning to his brother for help. But then again Mycroft was pretty high up in the British government and could probably get classified Japanese information. The two of them walked into Mycroft's office John beat Sherlock to the punch, "We need a favor Mycroft. We need you to get all the files you can on something called the Kira case." Mycroft looked puzzled.

"And what makes you think I can get these files for you? Or that I would even want to. The Kira investigation is Japan's problem not ours so why would I bother myself with it?"

"Because he's killing people here in London now. One victim so far but he made them write a note and we know it's him now give us the damn files Mycroft," Sherlock answered. His voice was no longer cool and calm like it normally was. If John didn't know better he'd think that Sherlock's motives were the same as his own. Not to solve the murder but to protect Lea at all costs. Mycroft looked down at his desk and sighed.

"Fine give me twenty-four hours to see what I can do." Sherlock and John turned to walk out of the door but Mycroft had one more tad-bit of information, "But if you want to know faster I'd ask your new flat mate if I were you."

Sherlock and John entered their flat and heard a lot of loud banging noises coming from their new upstairs neighbor. John found this odd seeing as how he had never heard her moving up there once in the two weeks she'd lived there. John and Sherlock both looked at each other and apparently had been thinking the same thing. They bolted up the stairs and saw Lea sitting there shoving clothes into suitcases.

"Lea what are you doing?" John asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"I have to leave don't you see. I won't risk everything again, I can't lose you two," her eyes began to well up with tears.

"And what makes you think you will lose us Lea? What is it about this Kira that has you so scared?" Lea let out a big sigh

"Fine I'll tell you everything that happened. Two and a half years ago I was called to a case in Japan. A bunch of prisoners were dying, some might not see that as very big but they were all dying of heart attacks. Twenty prisons all based in the Kanto region dead of heart attacks. Eventually we found out that this Kira character needed a name and a face to kill his victims so we simply stopped posting criminals pictures online or on the telly but that didn't seem to work either low rate criminals started dying people who had unpaid parking tickets and so on. The F.B.I. was called in to help with the investigation there was a team of twelve that came to help and they all wound up dead within the week. Things came down to the wire my last week on the case but when an enveloped arrived that had all my team and my pictures in them with all their names written beside them but mine we panicked. My whole team collapsed on the floor. They all died of heart attacks, except me. I ran after the person who had left the note and came face to face with the man known as Kira. But he broke his pattern then he pulled out a gun and aimed it for me. He shot me clear through the shoulder then ran. After that they figured that I was a danger to people around me and to myself and moved me here but it seems that Kira has found me once again and no one around me is safe. He won't stop until I'm dead and his identity is safe at last. He's heartless and will hurt anyone that gets in his way and right now the two of you are what's standing in his way. So I'm leaving, I won't let any harm come to you two. I'm going back to Japan to finish what he started," She stood up and slung her back over her shoulder. "Thank you two for being such great friends. I promise if I live through this I'll come back," She hugged John and kissed his cheek then turned to Sherlock and did the same. Then she walked out of the flat leaving the two boys to watch her go.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five months since Lea had left the flat upstairs and John was desperately worried about Sherlock. He often found him in her apartment just pacing the floor holding his purple shirt that she had "Borrowed." It had only been twelve days since Mycroft had told them the news though. That Lea had solved the Kira case but had mysteriously vanished. Since she had left John had seen a new side to Sherlock, one that appeared to actually care about another human being. While Sherlock was normally antisocial these last few days had been even worse. If John didn't know better he'd say was depressed or even heart broken. John had even asked Mrs. Hudson if Sherlock had ever been in a real relationship not even she knew the answer. The two closest people to the great Sherlock Holmes and neither knew neither what he was feeling nor how to help him.  
It turns out John didn't have to do anything a new criminal had shown up one that seemed to love to play games with Sherlock. Though Sherlock hadn't been himself the last few days he was still Sherlock when it came to an intriguing case. It all started when a phone very much similar to the one they were looking for with the study in pink case. On it was a voicemail with pips on it then a sudden phone call with a women crying. Telling Sherlock he had only twelve hours to solve the case. The game was most defiantly on and Sherlock seemed willing to play, not that he had much choice seeing as how people's lives were on the line.  
It only took Sherlock eight hours to solve the case and as soon as he had posted the answers to it on his blog the phone rang once more. The same women on the line telling them it was okay to come get her. When they found the women there were bombs strapped to her chest, enough to blow up a whole building. This continued five pips, five people, and they had managed to save all but one. John had been working on a side case for Mycroft, a very odd suicide. Which Sherlock joined in on when he found the free time. They found that the man was murdered for some very top secret missile documents. Sherlock suddenly seemed to have an epiphany once he found out what was on the flash drive he quickly dug in his pocket for his phone, he quickly shot of a message then turned to John, "Let's go. I finally figured it out." With that he turned and headed towards the door and out into the street to hail a taxi. John looked at the killer but then quickly dashed after Sherlock. Once inside the taxi John asked, "What do you mean you figured it out?"  
"John nothing in this world is a coincidence. This person who has been playing all these games they were clearly a distraction to stop me from getting this," he held of the flash drive, "It's all been for this. This little piece of information."  
"So we're going to confront a mad man, good." The rest of the ride was quite. John didn't know where they were going but it was very far out. Day turned to night outside and the streets became more deserted as they drove. Finally they stopped at a building Sherlock quickly got out of the car and John hurried after him. John found himself in a pool of some sort.  
"Come out. I think it's time we meet. I brought you a little get to know you present for you," Sherlock dug the flash drive out of his pocket and waved it around scanning the room. "This is what it's all been about hasn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance it's all been for this. Well come on then show yourself." John looked around the room and what he saw shocked him. Lea stepped out from one of the room. She looked exactly as John had remembered her. But what was she doing here? She was supposed to be missing.  
"Evening. This is a turn-up isn't it Sherlock? Bet you never saw this coming." She spoke. Her voice was like music to John's ears but her words were like a dagger to his heart. All this time she had just been playing them? John watched as she began to open up her coat to reveal bombs strapped to her sweater underneath. Suddenly a red dot appeared aiming for her heart. "What would you like me to have her say next? Nice touch this, the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop Lea too," she paused, "stop her heart," Lea said. Now it all made sense to John. Everything was falling into place. She turns up missing then this psychopath decides to make his move.  
"Show yourself!" John yelled. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore and didn't really care too.  
"I gave you my number, I thought you might call," A sing song voice came from the other end of the pool. The voice seemed so familiar but John just couldn't place it. A man began to emerge from the shadows. "Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" Moriarty said walking over to where the men were standing. Right behind Lea. Sherlock extracted a gun,  
"Both."  
"Jim Moriarty, Hi! Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then I suppose that was rather the point." The red light began moving around on Lea and Sherlock looked from her to Moriarty. "Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the gun. I don't like to get my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world." He smirked like he was very pleased with himself. "I'm a specialist, you see, like you."  
"A consulting criminal," Sherlock said still pointing the gun at Moriarty's head.  
"No one gets to me, and no one ever will." Sherlock cocked the gun,  
"I did."  
"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way."  
"Thank you."  
"Didn't mean it as a compliment."  
"Yes you did."  
"Yeah, okay I did. But the flirting's over Sherlock. Daddy's had enough now. I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even 30 million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off," another brief pause, "although I have loved this little game of ours, Playing Jim from IT, playing gay."  
"I will stop you," Sherlock said.  
"No you won't."  
Sherlock looked over at Lea, "You alright?" Moriarty leaned over her and said, "You can talk now Lea darling. Go ahead." She nodded her head yes. Sherlock extended the flash drive, "Take it." Moriarty walked away from Lea and over to where Sherlock and John were standing.  
"Oh that! The missile plans," he took the flash drive from Sherlock and placed them to his lips before throwing them in the pool. "Boring! I could have got them anywhere." John saw Lea move. She grabbed him from behind her arm looping around his neck in a tight hold.  
"Run you two!" she shouted. Moriarty laughed, "Good! Very good."  
"If your sniper pulls that trigger Moriarty, then we both go up."  
"Isn't she sweet? I can see why you like having her around, but then people do get so sentimental over others. But my dear you've rather shown your hand to quickly there." Lea watched as another red dot moved from her head to John and Sherlock's. Lea released him and stepped back. "Do you know what happens if you don't leave me alone Sherlock, to you?"  
"Oh, let me guess. I get killed," Sherlock tried to keep his voice calm and not let any emotion show.  
"Kill you? No don't be obvious. I mean I'm going to kill you anyway someday. I don't want to rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no. If you don't stop prying… I'll burn you. I will burn the heart out of you. "  
"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one," Sherlock concluded.  
"But we both know that's not quite true." Moriarty walked back over to Lea and stroked a small strand of her hair, kissing the end of it to make his point. "Well, I'd better be off. It was so nice to have had a proper chat."  
"What if I was to shoot you right now?" Sherlock said re-aiming his gun.  
"Then you could Cherish the look of surprise on my face," Moriarty mocked a surprised face. "Because I'd be surprised Sherlock, really I would, and just a teensy bit, disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes," he turned and began walking away. Sherlock made sure to keep his gun trained on him.  
"Catch you… later," he said as he and John inched closer to Lea. As soon as they heard the door close behind them both of the men moved into action. Sherlock dropped his gun and John began trying to remove the bomb from her chest once they had it undone Sherlock slide it to the other side of the pool. "Are you all right?" John asked looking at her making sure she wasn't banged up or anything else.  
"Yes I'm all right," She said as her knees buckled causing her to land on the floor. She looked up at them relief showering her face.  
"That thing you tried to do was good, but stupid. What if he had called your bluff?" Sherlock lectured her while pacing back and forth in front of her.  
"I'm sorry boys I know this must have cause you a lot of trouble. This isn't exactly how I had planned on coming back," she giggled. The boys laughed too. They couldn't help it just something about her made you want to. Suddenly John saw little red dots began to dance across her face again. Then he turned to Sherlock to see the same thing.  
"Sorry boys! I'm so changeable," Moriarty said joyously as he re-entered the pool. "You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." Sherlock turned, gun in hand and pointed it at Moriarty. "Probably my answer has crossed yours," he aimed the gun lower to the bomb on the floor. The room had gone quiet. John looked from Sherlock to Moriarty then to the bomb. All was completely silent until a phone began to ring. Sherlock looked at John then at Lea before returning his gaze to Moriarty who sighed heavily, "Mind if I get that?" Sherlock gestured to answer it, "No, please go ahead you've only got the rest of your life." Moriarty answered the call. Whoever was on the call had clearly peaked his interest because after he hung up he said, "Sorry, wrong day to die."  
"No. did you get a better offer?"  
"You'll be hearing from me Sherlock," he said as he turned to leave. He continued his call as he headed out the door and just as he was about to exit he snapped his fingers and all the red dots disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John breathed a breath or relief but their relief was short lived when they saw Lea collapse on the floor. John rushed to her side switching into doctor mode. He checked her breathing and then her pulse as he pulled up her sleeve he saw bruises laced up and down her arm.

"Is she alright John? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Sherlock asked pacing. He was at a loss for once. He knew a lot about what a body did after it was dead but a living person was far from his comfort zone.

"She's fine. From the looks of her she hasn't slept or eaten in a few days. I'm sure her body just collapsed once all the stress that was holding it together evaporated." John continued to look at the bruises, far too big to be Jim's but then again he does seem the type of person to not get his hands dirty. John must have been deep in thought because he never noticed Sherlock kneel down beside him and begin to pick Lea up. He carried her bridal style out of the pool John followed after waving down a taxi for the three of them. Getting a sleeping person into a taxi was not an easy task John recalled on the cab ride home. He looked down at the sleeping girl whose head had ended up on his lap. He began smoothing her hair. She began to stir a bit and Sherlock looked over at her as John looked down. She began to mumble the only thing John could make out was 'good, home, and friends.' John saw Sherlock smile as he turned his gaze back out the window looking up at the night sky. John began to wonder why he had been doing that lately. Sherlock had said he never really cared about the stars or the solar system the fool didn't even know that earth revolved around the sun. When they finally reached the flat again Sherlock carried Lea up the stairs into their flat while John stayed downstairs to talk to Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock laid Lea gently, as to not disturb her, on his bed. She was defiantly not sleeping upstairs by herself tonight after everything that had gone down tonight. At least here he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. All of the sudden Sherlock began feeling a fluttering in his stomach as he looked down at the women on his bed. It was strange and he felt as if he were going to throw up so he quickly rushed to the bathroom but as soon as Lea was out of his gaze the fluttering stopped. How very odd he thought to himself. He walked back into the room and sat back down on the side of the bed beside her. A strand of hair had fallen across her sleeping face and Sherlock leaned over to brush it behind her ear. Then another feeling came over him, one he had never felt in his life, the need to lean to touch and be close to another human being. Sherlock didn't know what to think of all this so he got off the bed and went out into the living room where John was waiting for him.

"Did she wake up at all?" he asked. Sherlock shook his head no. "Probably for the better then she needs her rest. Sherlock I have to work in the morning so I probably won't be here when she wakes up but please make sure she eats something tomorrow okay?" Sherlock nodded. "Good. Right then I better be off to bed then," he walked down the hallway and disappeared into his bed room. Sherlock began to wonder if he were coming down with something. As he pondered and pondered the events of the night he lost track of time. It was about three in the morning when he saw Lea standing in front of him.

"Sherlock?" her voice was still laced with exhaustion, "Sherlock how did I get here? I remember being at the pool but everything seems to go dark after that." She took the seat next to Sherlock on the couch.

"You passed out or something. John said it seemed like you hadn't eaten or slept in a couple days is that true?" Sherlock looked over at her with concern.

"Yeah. Moriarty tried to keep me fed and all like a tried little pet but I wasn't going to play his games," She yawned again then began to lean over and laid her head on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock began feeling the fluttering in his stomach again.

"John said you should eat something. I'll go see what we have," he started to get up but Lea applied more pressure to his lap to make him stay down.

"Please stay Sherlock. I'm not hungry just so tired," her eyes looked up at him but then began drooping. Sherlock settled back into the chair there was not point arguing about it. Despite her size the girl on his lap was much stronger than she looked. He began stroking her hair like he had seen John doing earlier, figuring this was some sort of comfort to people. Her eyes slowly began to close again and in only minutes she was asleep on his lap.

When John walked through the doors of Buckingham palace he had no idea what was going on. He had been at work help out a patient and two men told him he was leaving now. John being ever the one to follow the rules of someone in charge followed. He was lead around a corner and was not to see Sherlock sitting on one of the couches. Lea sat on the arm of the couch beside Sherlock looking like a statue of some kind of old goddess. Until John had cleared his throat and began walking towards the detectives Lea's attention was focused on the window outside. The sun gleaming in shined on her face making her seem to glow. John thought he could just look at her forever and be happy for the rest of his life. Her face lit up when she saw John walk into the room. John was glad that he could invoke such a reaction for the beautiful face of hers. As John took a seat on the couch next to Sherlock and about that time Mycroft walked around the corner. "Mycroft why am I here?" Sherlock belly ached.

"You are here because I need someone to work a case of a very delicate matter for me," Mycroft extended a hand out to John, "It's good to see you again John."

"And you Mycroft," John said. The Mycroft turned his attention to Lea.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you in person this time Lea," he extended his hand to her and she kindly returned it but Mycroft brought her hand up to her lip a gently kissed the ring on her finger. As much as John was a calm person he couldn't deny the impulse to punch Mycroft in his smug looking mouth of his but instead the newly found blogger inside of him took over and asked,

"In person? Meaning you two have had contact before?"

"Indeed John. Lea here helped us on a very important case about three years back. But back then she used a computer to solve the case and only went by L. If it wasn't for her I don't think we would have caught the guy."

"Mycroft while I'd like to delve into why you went to a detective such as Lea instead of me I'll let that matter slide right now I believe we should talk about the reason you brought us all here," Sherlock growled. John chuckled softly; it was so funny to see Sherlock who always claimed that he had divorced himself from human emotions, being completely jealous.

"Right, well a delicate matter has come to light. Certain photographs have been taken of an individual of the highest standings and the woman who took them is who I want you to go and have a visit with. I need you to get the photos back. These are the pictures from her website," Mycroft handed Sherlock the envelope and Lea leaned on his shoulder to get a look at them as well.

"So wait you're sending us to a dominatrix house?" Lea exclaimed.

"Wait you know this women?" John asked curiously.

"John if you follow the news she's been at the heart of two political scandals by sleeping with both parties separately," Mycroft answered.

"Pay her. Rule number one of a game Mycroft is to know when you are beaten. Pay her off and your little problem goes away," Sherlock said tossing the envelope on the table.

"She doesn't want money. She got in touch informed us that the photos existed and that she didn't intend to use them to exploit them for money or fame."

"Ah- a power play brilliant," Sherlock got up, "Text me the detail I'll be in touch by this evening. And yes I will have the photos for you by then." Lea and John looked at each other before following Sherlock out.

When the taxi stopped the trio got out of the car and Sherlock told John to punch him in the face. John being ever confused just stood there looking like a fool until Sherlock punched him in the face John reacted by punching Sherlock back. Lea rushed into break the two boys up when John got a little carried away. They reached the door to Irene's house and Sherlock put on a show saying how he'd been attacked. Lea filed the thought away that he was a horrible actor and she would have to give him lessons to make it more believable, once inside John played doctor while the maid escorted Sherlock and Lea into a waiting area.

"Just stay quiet and let me do the talking," Sherlock whispered to Lea. Who scoffed and admitted submission by folding her arms across her chest and slumping back into the sofa. When she heard footsteps coming she nudged Sherlock to put the rag back to his cheek then looked back to the doorway.

"I'm sorry I don't think the maid caught your name," Irene Adler stood the completely naked. Sherlock looked up and began to stammer and stare Lea looked at the bumbling idiot the detective had become, "Father Lestrade. I'm one of his student over at the college we were just taking a walk to get some fresh air when he was attacked," Lea elbowed Sherlock in the ribs trying to make him get his act together.

"Always hard to remember and alias when you've had a scare isn't it Mr. Holmes. Lucky this cute little minx has her head on right," Irene walked over the Sherlock and pulled the fake priest collar he had added to his shirt and put it in her mouth eyeing him. "I could cut myself slapping that face, would you like me try?" The connection between the two was overwhelming so much so the even John who had clearly missed something sensed it when he walked into the room. The raw and quite uncomfortable sexual tension in the room made John ask if Irene could put some clothes on. She settled on Sherlock's jacket apparently as she sat down on the couch taking her heels off. Sherlock told John and Lea to go search the place for the phone which was their code to set their plan in action. Once outside with the door firmly closed behind them Lea grabbed a nearby magazine while John extracted a lighter from his pocket. Lea held the magazine while John lit the edges on fire. Lea held it up next to the smoke alarm until it finally went off. After a few second they heard Sherlock yelling at them to shut it off. While the duo tried it was silenced by a gunshot from a man dressed very professionally. Before John and Lea had time to respond they were at gun point being lead back into the room with Sherlock and Irene. All of them were ordered to get on their knees except for Sherlock who was told to open the safe. The gunman ordered that by the count of three one of his goons was to shoot Watson but as he got to three Sherlock magically knew the code. As he entered it Lea grumbled knowing full well what the code was, Irene's measurements. Sherlock was ordered to open the safe and just as he did he yelled something that sounded like gibberish but John ducked and a gunshot was fired and killed the man standing behind John. With the current distraction Lea elbowed the guy standing behind her until he dropped to his knew where she hit him in one of his pressure point behind the neck and knocked him out cold. It turns out the others had the same idea seeing as how all of the strange men were now on the floor.

"We need to find out how they got in," Sherlock said while reaching down to grab the gun. He went outside and fired six shots into the air to call the police. John and Lea headed upstairs where they found the other girl who had let them in passed out cold on the floor. John was checking her vitals when Sherlock and Mrs. Adler walked into the room. She told them that there was a back door and that they better go check it. Lea nodded for Watson to go she wasn't going to leave Sherlock alone with this evil woman. She stepped into the bathroom to look around but then she heard a thud on the floor. She turned to see Mrs. Alder smacking Sherlock with a riding crop. She hurried to Sherlock's side but it seems that whatever Irene was after she had already got.

"What did you give him?" Lea demanded.

"Oh don't worry dove I've used it on a lot of my friends before. He'll sleep for a while, just don't let him chock on his own vomit makes for a very unpleasant death." John had come into the room and was still confused as to what had happened. But before he could say anything Irene ducked out the window and both began attending to the drugged detective.

When John and Lea finally got Sherlock home and in bed they sat in the living room quietly. Lea had made them some tea and brought some biscuits down from her place and they sat quietly by the fire. John wanted to ask her so many things but she looked lost gazing into the fire. Finally Lea looked up at him and said, "John what's love like? I mean in the most basic form? I know that you love your sister but you never talk to her and you must have loved your parents as well. And seeing as how both of them are gone and your sister being on a downhill spiral how is it that you still remain so happy about your life?" John was puzzled for a moment.

"That's a lot of questions at once. Hmmm love is a connection between to people. Yes I do love my Harry even though I don't agree with her life style choices she is still my sister and I will always love her and want the best for her. And love is just wanting to be close to someone, wanting to protect them, and keep them close I guess. I don't think anyone knows the correct answer to that. And I remain happy because all things considering I believe that things could be worse. I have food in my stomach, a job, a roof over my head, and people in my life that care about me what more could I ask for? You must know of love though. Didn't your parents teach you this? Don't you love them?" John asked. Lea looked back into the fire but answered,

"I have never known love John. Not of a parent, or a partner," She paused and let out a deep sigh before continuing, "From the day I was born I wasn't wanted. My parents dropped me off at the nearest orphanage when I was just days old. I grew up there with the other kids but no one could deny that I was different. Whenever someone came who was looking to adopt they never picked me. Not the quiet, smart, shy one in the corner. No they picked the cute ones, the ones that never stopped giggling, and had bows all over and were dressed in pink. As I got older I gave up hope of being adopted no one wanted older kids, that's just how it was. So I stayed in my room reading book, and studying things. None of the other kids would talk to me, they all called me freak and I was fine with that. I had never had anyone in my life before so why did I need them? When I turned sixteen I was old enough to survive on my own so I left became a detective like the ones I read about in my books. And I've been doing that ever since. Never staying in one place long enough to make friends or fall in love." John saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"But you've got me, and Sherlock and even Mrs. Hudson now. We are your friends and we love and care about you. Well I can't speak for Sherlock because I'm not even sure if he has feelings but I know I do. You have become very dear to me Lea and I hope you feel the same," john stopped himself before he said anymore.

"I do feel the same about you John. And as for what you said about Sherlock not feeling emotions, he does. I can see it when he looks at you. He idolizes you, not that he would ever admit it, but I can see you hold a special place in his heart. He also seems capable or love to as he demonstrated today," she scowled and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous of her," John remarked.

"Maybe a bit. Just because she takes her clothes off to make an impression doesn't mean she's better," Lea mumbled.

"Better than what?" John asked curiously. He was seeing a whole new side of Lea. The flirtatious, strong independent woman was gone and he saw a scared and insecure child curled up in front of him.

"Better than me. John can I confess something to you?" John nodded his head. "You are the only friend I've ever had so I'm kinda new to this but i asked you what love was because I think I might be falling for Sherlock. When that woman walked in and he stared at her like she was a goddess reborn my heart hurt and I felt broken. But how can someone like me, who's never been whole break? I tried to get his attention but he looks at me like I'm a pest that he distastes and can't be rid of. John was taken aback by this sudden confession. While he had been madly thinking about this girl she had been falling for his best friend who was an alien half the time. But John wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

"Lea you didn't see him when you weren't here. He was a mess. I think he cares about you but just doesn't know how to go about these new feelings he has. But I think I might have an idea."


End file.
